The greatest alliance
by Divergent girl tris
Summary: fem Percy (Persephone)is forced to join the avengers (there are notable changes to the pjo plot) will the avengers find out her secrets while fighting against a great evil? will they survive? (I suck at summaries) (COTAINS YOUNG TONY)


I do not own **pjo or avengers **

there will be some noticeable changes in the plot to pjo

**_fury_**** p****_ov_** (ha ha fury get it fury)

The avengers inactive was started in a time of great war a way to protect people in there time of need a light to guide a darkening nation and give hope to those who could not seek it for them selves and that is what they shall continue to do. but when a very eventful day comes to pass all will change.

I finished my speech to the council which pretty much consists of a bunch of stuck up motherfuckers so just as pointless as usual. when I can finally leave the meeting room I gather my bearings and hastily retreat to my office where I sit down for the first time today. when Suddenly my head is overwhelmed at a shocking bite that bears its teeth down overpassing all of my senses, I grab my head with both of my hands baring down my own strength in hope to somehow overcome the pain. Images skater into my vision like the pictures in a flip book. I was compromised as words stated to echo through my thoughts whispering things that made as much sense as eating fish fingers and custard. (AN that actually makes total sense) The face of a young girl often being the focal point of these images the voices grow louder telling me "find her" "find Persephone Jackson the fate of your avengers depends on this and so forth the world."

I jolt awake voices still ringing in my ears I take a moment to gather myself before pressing the communicator on the desk calling hill into the room. "sir my I help you" she begins "yes assemble the avengers" "yes sir " she begins to exit the room before I stop her "oh and get me everything you have on Persephone Jackson" "right away sir" she leaves the room and I collapse into my chair thinking "oh my gods I just wish for once the world didn't always need saving".

**_tony pov_**

"Sir you have an incoming call from nick fury" Jarvis voice echo's through the room " oh really well tell him to shut up and cancel all incoming calls after that" I reply "Sir im afraid he says it is rather important" Jarvis retorts back " and I don't really care" because I really don't "Sir the avengers protocol has been activated" oh shit really I think "ohh really cool pach him through this sounds fun" I say even though I'm thinking "oh shit". "Stark" fury voice comes through the intercom "ya" fury sighs before beginning again "gather the other avengers and meet me in meeting room 107 asap" fury finishes "fine" I say standing up "Jarvis end call" "yes sir" tony left the lab locking the door and climbing the stairs "Jarvis remind me to put in an elevator to the lab" "Yes Sir note made would you like anything els" after thinking I reply "no I'm good" Jarvis begins talking again "Yes Sir" reaching the top of the stairs I find Steve "hey Steve get the others and go to meeting room 107" I say hoping he will take me seriously "okay tony"

I AM LINE BREAK OF ASGARD SON OF ODIN AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS, OH SHIT SORRY. WRONG FANDOM!

(still tony pov)

as I begin to twirl in my spiny chair fury abruptly enters slamming a file down on the desk that is about an inch thick and taking a seat at the head of the table with hill at his side "dibs not reading" me and Clint yell at the same time then Natasha hits us both over the head for good measure and opens the file.

(this is all basically Natasha speaking)

"This is Persephone Jackson" pictures of a young girl appear on the holographic projector table she looked young about sixteen or seventeen and Natasha continued "there was a nation wide manhunt for her when she was twelve" I feel slightly impressed not that I would let anyone no that " while on a fifth grade fieldtrip to Saratoga battlefield she blew up the school bus with a revolutionary war cannon" she paused to read the next line in her head " she just went missing again but for six months this time she has also been to more than four schools"

fury nods " go find her and bring her in" he stops and his face twists " go now and don't be afraid to ruff her up a little if it means detaining her"


End file.
